The Difference between Wrong and Very Right
by Hi Im Crazy
Summary: Terry Boot likes Michael Corner, but is too afraid to do or say something. One-shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm back for more, I guess. I think I found a new love in minor characters, rare pairings, and one-shots. This was thrown together at two in the morning because I didn't want to do my homework and will probably be edited sooner of later because I'm practically falling asleep at the keyboard. It's a pathetic attempt at slash. Don't mind it.

Rated for, eh, _intensity_ towards the end.

-----

Terry Boot just couldn't help but feel that if his parents found out that he dreamed of kissing another boy, he'd be in _big_ trouble.

He had grown up in a high-class Muggle home and was brought up in a traditional way. And while neither of his parents said anything about homosexuality or bisexuality being wrong or unnatural, they sure implied it. Terry remembered the first time it was ever mentioned in front of him; he was ten years old and his older sister, Patricia, had just gotten off of the phone with a male friend of hers. Terry's parents, who seemed to have heard the conversation, asked her quietly why she had told the boy to "go for it and ask _him_ out". When Patricia had explained that her friend was gay, the adults pursed their lips and sent each other glances out of the corner of their eyes.

Now, over six years later, Terry was feeling just as helpless as the boy on the phone.

Michael Corner. Terry's heart beat faster when he heard that name. He didn't know why he liked him; they were so different. Terry was very quiet. Michael was very loud. Terry was extremely shy when he met new people, and even after he'd known them for awhile. Michael was extremely outgoing, sometimes overwhelmingly so. It just didn't calculate up properly. Michael wasn't even terribly good looking, just average. So why the attraction?

Not that anything could ever happen between them anyway. Terry's family certainly wouldn't approve. Hell, he might not be able to take such a big step himself, with or without his family's support. And it most definitely wouldn't be possible if Michael wasn't homosexual in the first place…

Michael had a weird way with women, that often lead Terry to believe (or hope) that Michael swung the other way. His relationships with women were often awkward and didn't last very long. Terry noticed a definite pattern. Flirt, get together, have a wonderful time for a month or so, start to fight, break-up. It was the same with every girl, the only exception being Ginny Weasley; her lasting relationship with Michael surprised everyone, and even Michael though she was "the one" for awhile.

Terry couldn't describe what he felt like when Michael and Ginny got together. It was like he was punched in the stomach, over and over again. He just couldn't get Michael's voice out of his head when he announced that he and Ginny were officially going steady. And since when had they been together in the first place? Since last year.

At the time, Terry didn't know how he felt about Michael, but the feeling that everything was lost when those two made their relationship public had clued him in a bit.

Terry's whole fifth year was a mess. Between O.W.L.S. at the end of the term, the DA meetings that he attended, and his newly discovered feelings for Michael Corner, Terry often felt like he would collapse under the stress. He was usually so well composed and knew how to plan things out exactly so that he wouldn't feel like tearing out his hair.

He was certain that it was Michael who was throwing him off-course.

And then he remembered the break-up. Michael, what happened between you and Ginny? Of course Michael was too stubborn to admit that he was a sore-loser and was nasty and unsupportive to Ginny when she won the Quidditch match against the Ravenclaws. But, in all honestly, Terry didn't mind much.

Then Cho Chang came along.

It seemed that water-works was fairly interested in Michael. And Michael was the type of kid to take every opportunity he could take. Which meant taking _up_ with Cho Chang.

And a part of Terry had died when he did.

The summer between fifth and sixth-years was quite interesting, to say the least. Terry was once again met with homophobic views and stereotypes from his parents. But this time, it was much different. This time, Terry felt somewhat threatened by the snarky comments. He didn't socialize with his family as much as he used to and usually sat on his bed and read a book to keep his mind off of other things; Michael, for instance.

But September the first had come all too quickly, and Terry was not _ready_ to face Michael again.

They sat in the same compartment, since they both had Anthony Goldstein as a mutual friend. Anthony and Michael talked during the train tride, Terry only catching parts of their conversation as he sat and starred out of the window. Of course, when he had heard Cho's name, he tuned in. And of course, when he heard that Cho and Michael had ended things, his heart skipped a beat. Or two.

The first days of classes had whizzed by rather quickly. Terry spent a majority of his free time in the library, as usual, reading books and studying for the next day's exam. He rather liked being back in school; it gave him a sense of comfort, being in a familiar environment and having a set schedule of when he would do things. It was much different than at home, where the tension between he and his parents was much too thick than it should've been.

Terry was rather surprised when he suggested that some of the Ravenclaw boys have a study group in order to spend some time with Michael. He'd never taken such a brave step; he wasn't in Gryffindor for a reason, you know.

And much to Terry's delight, Michael had agreed to be part of the study group.

It didn't even matter to Terry that some of the boys hadn't joined because they were in Ravenclaw and they didn't _need_ a study group, of course. Michael hadn't thought so, which had caused Terry to grin from ear to ear, something that he didn't do very often.

The study meetings went on rather smoothly. Terry had chosen a seat at the table with a perfect view of Michael, but never actually spoke more than three sentences to him.

By December, Terry finally noticed something that hadn't occurred to him before; Michael hadn't gone out with anyone since his break-up with Cho. That was strange.

And on December the fifteenth, he found out why.

It was after a study meeting that Michael spoke to Terry. All the other boys had cleared out already, and the two boys were still packing up. Michael said something that made absolutely so sense. Maybe it was because Terry was concentrating on Michael's lips, which were moving in closer by the second…

Terry's books fell out of his hand as Michael slammed his lips onto Terry's. The intensity was unexpected; at the rate Michael was moving towards him, it seemed he was going for a soft, gentler kiss. But this, _this_… was beyond words. It did hurt for a few seconds, yes, Terry was sure his lips were going to be swollen by the time Michael got off, and he was sure he was going to have some sort of bruise on his shoulders where Michael was grasping, but… it was the clichéd kiss that Terry had dreamed of. A sensation traveled through his body, and before he knew it, he hand his hands on Michael's waist and was kissing him back just as intensely.

And it seemed to fit perfectly.


End file.
